1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a garbage disposing device of an energy saving type which is capable of efficiently decomposing food wastes and deodorizing unpleasant odor of a gas resulting from the decomposition.
2. Disclosure of the Prior Art
In the past, garbage disposing devices for decomposing food wastes by a decomposer or a microbial transformation have been known. For example, a garbage disposing device IC of the prior art is shown in FIG. 11. The disposing device IC comprises a housing 10C, a vessel 20C for storing therein food wastes, and a decomposer for decomposing the food wastes placed in the vessel, and an ozone deodorizer unit 50C. The housing 10C has an air intake port 11C and an air discharge port 12C. The vessel 20C has an air inlet 21C and an air outlet 22C, and is incorporated in the housing 10C. Wood chips carrying thereon microbes are used as the decomposer. Numeral 90C designates an agitator for agitating a mixture of the decomposer and the food wastes in the vessel 20C. Numeral 3C designates a planar heater for heating the decomposer in the vessel 20C.
An intake passage 16C is formed in the housing 10C to extend from the air intake port 11C to the air inlet 21C for introducing a fresh air into the vessel 20C. A heater 52C is arranged in the intake passage 16C to warm the fresh air. The warmed fresh air is useful to activate the microbial transformation of the food wastes. In particular, when the garbage disposing device 1C is used outdoors in winter season, a cold air supplied from the outside into the vessel 20C lowers an efficiency of the microbial transformation of the food wastes. Therefore, it is necessary to warm the fresh air in the intake passage 16C before the fresh air is introduced into the vessel 20C. Numeral 9C designates a fan for sending the fresh air from the outside into the intake passage 16C. An exhaust passage 40C is formed in the housing 10C to extend from the air outlet 22C to the air discharge port 12C. Unpleasant odor in a gas resulting from the microbial transformation of the food wastes is deodorized by the ozone deodorizer unit 50C arranged in the exhaust passage 40C. Numeral 4C designates a fan for giving a forced flow of the air exhausted from the deodorizer unit 50C to the air discharge port 12C.